Wish Upon A Star
by ScarletBlood94
Summary: For Ramona, Leah is all she has. She has the chance to be like her: strong, a great friend and able to stand up for herself. Wishing upon a star to escape a monster may just turn her into the very thing she despises.
1. Escape

Wishes.

1.-Escape.

The blows rained down upon me as I curled up into a ball. This happened regularly. About once a week, but they usually stopped after a few kicks and not the beating I was receiving. I raised my arms to protect my head and cringed as I saw his grin. He saw the opening I'd created and began to kick me vigorously in the ribs. I hissed as the air rushed out of my lungs. No broken ribs. This time. It'd have hurt a lot more. He kicked me one last time and a yelp exploded from my mouth. He chuckled before leaving to shuffle into the kitchen. He probably wanted a celebratory beer. Sick Bastard. My vision started to go hazy and I clung to the pain to stay conscious.

I uncurled and tried to get to my feet and winced. My ribs were really tender. I grabbed the banister and pulled myself up the stairs. I could hear him coming closer, his boots clumping across the floor. I hurried as fast as I could and tripped on the last stair. Banging my head in the process; I saw stars. I dragged in a deep breath and pulled myself to my feet. I shuffled into my bedroom and closed the door: turning the key, pulling the chain across and drawing the bolt.

I was so tired and I knew sleep would be a brief reprieve from the pain. But I couldn't. I feared I had a concussion at the least. I gathered some things. Toiletries, a set of clothes and threw on a jumper. I pulled the wad of money I'd hidden in an empty box of tampons. Somewhere he'd never look.

I slid open he window and gasped as a harsh wind bit into my skin. I hopped down onto the balcony above the door, closing the window behind me and sat down without making any noise. I swung my legs and dropped to the ground. I stumbled and grazed my knee. It was a pinprick compared to the pain in my head and my ribs. I curled up as a fresh wave of pain almost swept me into oblivion. I slowly got up and attempted to stop shaking. It was useless so I gave up.

I staggered over to the wall and clung against the ivy until the shakes lessened. I drew in a large lungful of air before starting to make my way to Leah's. Leah Clearwater is my best friend; we're seniors at the Reserve.

Collapse was now a threat I was so tired I thought I'd drop. Instead I moved my leaden limbs and shuffled the last few blocks. 'Just a few more steps' was a mantra I mumbled the whole way. Leah lived in La Push and I lived on the edge of Forks. Quite a way to walk or in my case plod. I was nearly there! I could see the lights shining from inside her house and smiled.

Safety was a few feet away! I knocked on the door and waited for her to answer. It swung open and her face smiled down at me. "Ramona!" she exclaimed happily. And that's the last thing I heard before everything went black.


	2. Encounter with a Vampire

**Wish Upon A Star.**

ScarletBlood94

2.-Encounter With A Vampire.

Disclaimer: No. I don't own Twilight just Ramona :D.

I woke up and squinted a few times to adjust to the bright lighting. Where was I? I breathed deeply and smelled disinfectant. I looked down, starched linen brushed against my jeans, now ripped, and pooled around my waist. I was in a bed, a hospital bed. Voiced drifted in from behind the closed, double doors at the end of my ward. I wasn't its only inhabitant. And elderly woman slept loudly. And I mean loudly. Her snores could wake the dead!

Leah swept in with Dr. Cullen walking briskly beside her. Leah looked angry…Maybe that was my fault. Oops.

"Ah. You're awake." He announced cheerfully. I smiled up at him; he was beautiful.

"Yup. That I am" I replied, attempting to sit up. As I shifted, trying to get comfortable Leah rushed over.

"No. No! Let me" Leah shrieked, rushing other to help me. I rolled my eyes, she'd always acted like this whenever I'd been injured; she was even worse with Seth.

Her nose wrinkled as Dr. Cullen stepped closer. I didn't think he smelled bad. He smelled delicious to me. Dr. Cullen frowned as he seemed to sniff the air. I hadn't understood then why he did that. I followed his gaze till I was looking at a dark stain spreading over my jumper. What the hell. I hadn't spilled anything. I touched the stain and pulled my fingers away. They were red. I was bleeding!

I think I passed out about then. I don't mind blood but when it's my own and there's a lot someone better be around to catch me.

Leah's POV:

Ramona's face paled by about three shades, which is a lot considering she's Quilette. I've always wondered if Ramona would ever change like us – We're shapeshiters or werewolves if you'd prefer. Jacob says she must be from another tribe.

Anyways! Carlisle did something and she passed out. (I really need to learn how to do that! It would shut Seth right up.) "Carlisle! Do something! Why is she bleeding so much and why didn't you notice this before?!" I screeched.

"Maybe because you wouldn't let anyone near Ms. Earthblood until I'd had a look at her" he replied calmly. Ok so maybe I acted a little irrationally and growling at a nurse wasn't the best thing to do but still! I growled at him and he smiled. Fucking smiled, stupid vampire.

He rushed to her side and pulled up her hoody to see the wound. Her rib was poking out! Carlisle ripped the clothes from her upper body to leave her lying there in her bra. He ignored it, clever vampire, and looked closer. He mumbled something that even my enhanced hearing couldn't pick up. He looked up at me, face grim, bad news.

"We're gonna have to operate. You can wait outside".

Time dragged as I waited outside the operating theatre. Why was it called an operating theatre? It's not exactly an act of operating, and you're not allowed to watch so why? Stupid thoughts like this ran riot through my mind as I thought of everything except the image of the sharp white rib protruding from Ramona's chest. Her dad was going to pay.

Carlisle thinks I wore down the tile and that's why there's a groove there. My bad. I rang Jacob and told him I wouldn't be able to make it to the pack meet. He understood and offered to come and wait with me. I declined; he'd be late for Nessie. I didn't like her at first but she grows on you and she's actually really cool. For a vamp.

Jacob sent Seth over and he raced over. His figure ran down the hospital corridor and he glanced at the door I was standing outside of. "Who did it?!" he hissed. I knew he'd liked Ramona but I thought it was just a crush. He seemed really pissed but not as angry as I would be when I met up with her dad.

A cold presence followed Seth into he hospital and the acrid stench of Vampire followed. The Cullens didn't smell so bad but they were different, that they drank from animals seemed to change their scent. This dark-haired vampire strode over to us, "Where is she?" he asked coolly.

I looked up at him confused. Who could he be looking for? It couldn't possibly be Ramona. Could it?

**A/N I know incredibly short and I'm sorry but I've been a little busy lately. Sorry guys! Chapter 3 will be up soon I promise. And remember review, review, and review.**


End file.
